


everything is fine

by monffee



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monffee/pseuds/monffee
Summary: zero had to drink it no matter what.





	

**Author's Note:**

> kind of ooc / written on may 7th, 2012

“you need to eat.” shiki said as he dropped a blood tablet into a glass of water in his left hand. “here!” he added, shoved the glass in front zero’s face when it changed its color into a crimson red. “over my dead body!” he spat, rolled over to his side on shiki’s bed.

 

“don’t argue with me, honey! just drink it up!” shiki gritted his teeth as he crawled on the bed, slapped zero on the arm. “don’t wanna!” zero whined stubbornly. shiki knew that sometimes his boyfriend could turned into a big baby and he’s not in the mood to played a nice and loving babysitter role right now. zero had to drink it no matter what.

 

“oh, for god’s sake!” shiki lifted zero’s face up and pulled his jaw before shoved the glass full of fake blood (in zero’s opinion) into his mouth. zero chocked and shiki smirked. “i hate you.” he coughed.

 

“i love you, too!”


End file.
